


La promesa de Albus

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts vamos a casarnos.</i> Fueron muchas las veces que Albus dijo eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promesa de Albus

** La promesa de Albus **

 

— ¡Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts vamos a casarnos!

 

Scorpius tiene once años la primera vez que Albus le dice eso. Se han conocido la noche anterior, en la ceremonia de selección. Son compañeros de cuarto. Los únicos, junto a tres niñas, que han quedado en Slytherin.

 

Lectya Nott y Vanessa Zabini, sentadas junto a él en el Gran Salón, enarcan una ceja. Albus se sienta frente a él y toma un pan tostado, como si solo hubiese comentado que hace un lindo día.

 

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Scorpius. Albus lo mira, con una sonrisa que hace que Cecile Lankaster suspire. Estúpida niña.

 

— Porque me gustas.

 

Ninguno de los cinco vuelven a mencionarlo en lo que queda del año.

 

***

 

— Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, vamos a casarnos.

 

La segunda vez es tercero. Acaban de volver de las vacaciones de Pascuas y Albus ya es su mejor amigo. Lectya se ríe, mientras Vanessa pone los ojos en blanco y Cecile suspira.

 

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Scorpius, preguntándose también por qué los ojos de su amigo son tan verdes.

 

— Porque te quiero.

 

Scorpius se sonroja levemente, mientras las chicas hacen sonidos de besos y Albus sonríe, algo embobado. El heredero de los Malfoy nunca ha besado a nadie, pero le encantaría darle un beso a su compañero en este momento.

 

***

 

— Cuando salgamos… de Hogwarts… vamos a… casarnos…

 

La tercera vez están en vacaciones de Navidad, en sexto. Se han quedado en el castillo porque han empezado a salir hace poco y dos semanas sin verse para un par de adolescentes enamorados es como una eternidad

 

Están solos en su cuarto, sobre la cama de Albus. Hay besos, manos y demasiadas sensaciones. Scorpius solo puede soltar un gemido que podría ser algo parecido a un _sisisisisi_.

 

Esta vez no le pregunta por qué. Albus mete su mano en sus pantalones y Scorpius no podría importarle menos por qué el muchacho se querría casar con él.

 

***

 

— Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts vamos a casarnos.

 

La siguiente vez es en séptimo, unos pocos días antes de terminar el curso.

 

Lectya está dando un examen, Vanessa dando una vuelta por el castillo con su novio y Cecile ensayando con el coro. Scorpius ha comenzado a guardar sus cosas en su valija y Albus lo mira con una sonrisa nostálgica desde su cama.

 

— Dices eso desde que estamos en primero. — comenta el rubio, sentándose junto a su novio.

 

— Es que vamos a hacerlo.

 

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando del castillo todo lo que pueden. Finalmente, Scorpius lo pregunta, porque tiene que sacarse esa duda.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

Albus sonríe, mirando al piso. Scorpius tiembla un instante cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

 

— Porque te amo.

 

Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

 

FIN


End file.
